Ranma 12: C'mere, Onisan
by Darkee-san
Summary: Akane is being possessed by a demon, or spirit, named Oyashiro-sama. She goes insane, killing almost everyone she sees, and tries to kill Ranma, as well. It's up to Ranma to stop her madness. First fanfic, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do _NOT_ own Ranma, nor Akane, nor the anime, nothing but the storyline. I don't own Oyashiro-sama either :P

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma 12:**

**C'mere, Oni-san**

Ranma walked on the green fence, balanced with no effort, as usual. Akane just glared at him, spitting insults at him, but Ranma did not reply, like he usually would.

"...Your just some stubborn pervert!" Akane spat.

_It's just me or she'll never stop insulting me, no matter what I do,_ Ranma thought. He narrowed his eyes.

Akane was silent for a while.

She suddenly bursted out, "Why aren't you replying me, huh? Aren't you used to insulting me?"

Ranma just kept looking straight forward.

"...Are you AFRAID?" Akane shouted.

This time, it flared Ranma like just adding gas and oil to a fire. He started running.

Akane just stared.

"Did I hurt him?"

* * *

><p>Ranma just ran to the river.<p>

He sat down, crossing his arms behind his head. _What...what a _jerk _she was! I'm tired of her repeating this insulting this over and over!_ He just growled at the thought, and kicked some rocks into the river. A few minutes past.

He saw a shadow zip right past him.

* * *

><p>Akane just walked home. She fumed, but at the same time she regretted saying all of those insults.<p>

A shadow went past her eyes, in an unbelievable speed.

"Eh?" She looked around, then found the shadow at the gate of her house. She followed it, and found herself in a small woods. She looked around. She started to feel...scared. She shivered, but she still looked for that shadow. Perhaps it could be Ranma. She just clenched her fist at the name. _Ranma._ Then she felt...something extremely cold touching her shoulder.

A voice whispered. "Serve...Serve...Oyashiro-sama!"

"What? Who's Oya-" She said, then she screamed.

* * *

><p>Ranma ran home. When he opened the shoji door, he took off his shoes, then realized Akane's shoes weren't at the doorstep.<p>

"Hey! Did Akane come home?" Ranma shouted.

Kasumi passed by. "No, she hasn't. Do you know where she is?"

Ranma suddenly panicked. "No."

Kasumi just smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Ranma went outside the household, and jumped on the roofs of buildings. "Akane?"

Suddenly, a scream rang throughout the neighborhood.

It was Akane's voice.

Ranma widened his eyes in horror and fear. He jumped toward the voice. "Akane! I'm coming!"

He landed on the ground, looking at his surroundings. It was a small woods. He shouted. "Akane!"

He walked around, and suddenly he saw a unconscious Akane lying on the floor with...blood on her arm. But it wasn't a cut. It seemed like...it was drawn.

Ranma just widened his eyes in fear, horror, and sadness. "No!"

He clutched her hand. "Akane! Answer me!"

Akane's eyebrow twitched. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Akane! Your...your..." He hugged her. Although he didn't want to do something so embarrassing, he did anyway. But he didn't look at how weird her eyes were. Akane just sat there, while Ranma was holding her. He didn't know why he should be hugging her, as if she died...because Akane was alive.

He started to feel happy about hugging her. Akane's heartbeat...her warm torso...it gave him a feeling that nothing hurt Akane, but at the same time, he thought, _Then how did she become unconscious? Hit by her own mallet or something._

"Ran...ma..." Akane's voice rasped in a creepy way.

Ranma froze.

He felt a knife at the back of his neck.

Suddenly, Ranma jumped away from Akane. He stared at her.

Instead of those beautiful, milk chocolate brown eyes that he always saw, they were _red;_ pure, blood red. Ranma shivered at that thought. He stared some more. He realized...her eyes were..._slitted?_

"Wha-Wha-Wha-"

"Ranma..." Akane's voice was low and dark. It sent a chill right down Ranma's spine. _What's up with her?_

"A...Akane? What's with...your eyes and...the knife-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence. Akane threw the knife at him, but he easily dodged it, letting the knife stab a tree trunk. He jumped high up the trees. "You better come home!"  
>Ranma jumped away.<p>

"Where's my daughter?" Soun exclaimed at Ranma during dinner after he got home. Ranma just remained silent, while Nabiki just stared at her dad.

"She might be in her room."

"You think she would be in her room when her shoes aren't there? She would've told us she was home! She hasn't even opened that door!" Soun said.

"Oh, stop worrying. She'll come back," Nabiki replied. She continued eating.

"Yeah. She will," Ranma echoed. He still had that worried feeling.

* * *

><p>Ranma tossed and turned in his futon, trying to find a comfortable position. Ranma couldn't sleep because he was...of course, worried about Akane. She hasn't even come home, and it's 12:34 am. Since he couldn't sleep, he occupied himself by thinking about her abnormal behavior, and her eyes. It didn't scare him, but he was creeped out.<p>

He heard footsteps. Did Akane come home?

Ranma sighed in relief. Thank goodness she was okay. If she stayed out in the woods then...

He heard the door crack open.

He just pretended he was asleep by not moving and closing his eyes.

The door closed. He opened his eyes and got up. Right in his face was a bloody Akane with a knife. Ranma screamed.

Ranma woke up. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. He put his hand at his chest. _Whew. just a dream..._

He felt his hand touch something, oddly...cold and soaked in a thick, liquid substance. He looked.

A bloody knife.

* * *

><p>My first fanfic, so please be nice ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Ranma 1/2. Not the manga, the anime, the characters. Nope. *Sob* T_T

**Ranma 1/2:**

**C'mere, Oni-san, Chapter 2**

Ranma gasped, and looked at his wound. How come he didn't feel any pain when he got up? How come he didn't even feel the knife stuck in his flesh?

Blood just dripped from the wound. He sighed and grabbed the knife handle. He ran to the bathroom, turned on the bathtub faucet, and took a deep breath.

He yanked out the knife, wincing at the pain. Blood squirted, and the water washed it away, down the drain. He put down the knife, with his chest heaving painfully. He blinked, and got up. He winced again, but this time, he went to the first-aid ki-

Akane stood in front of the cabinet. Instead of a knife, a cleaver was in hand, which made Ranma tremble.

"Ranma...prepare...to die...!"

Ranma gulped. "Oh, crap."

"GRAAAH!" The cry rang throughout the house.

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Soun ran downstairs. Soun stifled a yawn. "What's with this racket at 1:00 in the morning?"

They all froze after they saw Akane chasing Ranma with a cleaver in hand.

"Akane! You shouldn't have such a thing at your hands! And you shouldn't be trying to, I assume, killing Ranma with that!" Soun exclaimed, and swiped the cleaver from Akane. He handed it to Kasumi. "Take it to the kitchen."

"Thank you! She's been running around with a lot of blades recently," Ranma said. He cringed at the pain from his heaving chest. It was still bleeding.

"Ranma...what happened to your chest?" Soun gasped. Kasumi covered her mouth and Nabiki just stared. Akane just went upstairs.

"N-Nothing, just a little stab..." Ranma said. He was surprised no blood came trickling from his mouth or whatsoever.

"Little stab? What are you talking about? That's serious business! Here, to the bathroom," Soun said and pointed at the direction where the bathroom was.

After Ranma was patched up, he went to bed. He still had a problem...he can't sleep. Tossing and turning in his futon, trying to find a comfortable position didn't seem to be working. So he just went downstairs an hour later, and drank some warm milk. He went to walk outside afterwards.

He sighed, walking around the neighborhood, feeling the cold breeze. He started to wonder whether this was a dream, that Akane is going mad or it was happening in reality, right here, right now.

Ranma laughed. No way! He's totally dreaming.

_Then why won't I wake up? Ranma, you idiot, wake _up _already!_

He just sighed. He jumped on the roof of the Tendo house, and he sat there. He eventually laid on his back. Feeling the breeze just made Ranma feel like he could sleep on the roof. Of course, he wasn't going to.

A few moments of silence, he closed his eyes for a second, resting. A few moments later, he opened his eyes, to see Akane looming over him, inches away from his face. "Wha-!"

She suddenly covered his eyes with...something, maybe cloth, and he reached out to feel her arms. He tried to release from her grip, but Akane didn't budge.

"Akane! What's your-" Ranma was suddenly cut off with tape. Akane grabbed his hands, and whispered to his ear.

"Goodnight, Ranma..."

He felt a hard punch at the side of his head, and went out cold.

Ranma woke up.

His sight was blurry. He tried to adjust his sight, and realized he was...in the Dojo. The dark building was cold under his feet, and he tried to get up, but something heavy stopped him.

He found himself chained, all over. His arms, wrists, legs, ankles, neck, even his torso.

_What the hell?_

Akane appeared before him. In her hands was the previous knife that was in his chest. He froze.

_Oh, crap. What's up with this?_

Akane had an evil smirk. She walked closer, and kneeled down.

"MPH!" Ranma tried to speak, but he forgot his mouth was taped. He widened his eyes when he saw Akane raise the knife in the air.

"You won't die, your just going to be tortured. Like it is in hell!" Akane rasped, and stabbed Ranma. He squealed. He winced, and Akane repeated the process. A few minutes later, Ranma just sat there, all bloody, pain all over his body. Blood came from his eyes and mouth, trickling down.

"There. Now suffer."

Akane left.

_Wh-What? Wait a minute!_

Ranma shifted in the chains, but just moving made him feel like he needed to scream.

_I know I'm going to die. I just know it. She stabbed me 22 times. Obviously, I'm going to die, the painful, slow way. How could Akane do this?_

He was beginning to wonder if she...was possessed, or something. Of course, it was fishy. Her eyes were red, slitted. She wanted...to kill him.

Too obvious. His little angel would never do such a thing.

"DADDY!" Nabiki screamed.

Soun ran into the dojo. "Dear? What's wro-"

Ranma lay there, unconscious, with blood all over him, and he was chained. Soun gasped, and Genma came in. "What's the-"

Genma froze.

"M-My son! What happened?" Genma shouted.

"We don't know...we just found out Ranma was in this state _right now._" Soun said.

Ranma's hand twitched. They heard a moan.

"Your alive!" Soun quickly knelt down before him, and released Ranma from the chains. Ranma tried to stand, but, 22 stabs and a serious blood loss brought him to his knees. He looked at Nabiki, Genma, and Soun. Blood came from his eyes, his mouth, trickling down his forehead, too.

_My angel's a devil,_ Ranma thought.

When Ranma fell to the floor, Genma swiftly carried Ranma to his room. After patching him up, he let him rest in his futon.

Akane came in. Instead of pure, blood red eyes, they were brown once more. Except the fact they were slitted, no one noticed. She just stared at Ranma's unconscious figure. His handsome face did no good as his bandages covered much of it. The shirtless, pale fiancee shocked Akane.

She knelt by him. Tears spilt out of her eyes. Soun knelt by her, patting her back. Akane covered her face with her hands.

"Ranma...oh, my Ranma," Akane sobbed. She seemed like she was going to kill herself if her fiancee died.

That was a lie.

A smirk hid on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, decades, centuries, NOPE! I still don't own these awesome characters! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! (Lucky her ._.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma 12:**

**C'mere, Oni-san, Chapter 3**

Ranma was in a world of nothing. It was an endless, dark abyss. He felt lonely. Terribly lonely. He was all by himself. No one to keep him company; they were gone. Or so he thought. Ucchan, Shampoo, Pops, or even his little angel, Akane; all gone. He felt like he was going to die alone, all alone, and sadly...

_Ranma!_

What was that?

_Ranma!_

It sounds like...Akane!

_RANMA!_

Ranma slowly opened his eyes.

He adjusted his eye's to the light. He could see everyone; Akane, Soun, Pops, Nabiki, and Kasumi. They all gasped when he woke up.

Ranma didn't budge a bit, though. He just rasped, "What..."

Akane's eyes were back to brown, which made Ranma relieved.

Akane threw her arms around him and hugged tightly. "Your okay!"

Ranma winced and grunted when she presses herself too hard on a wound.

"Oh! Sorry," Akane said. She looked into his beautiful, blue eyes. Ranma just got up and stared back. Suddenly, he gasped.

It still wasn't her. The pupil was still slitted.

She smirked. "Ranma, can you come to my room for a second? I want to talk to you."

"Uh, sure," Ranma rasped, and got up. He put on his red Chinese shirt. He walked to her room, with Akane closing the door. She locked it, then sat down in front of him. She opened her eyes.

Back to blood red. _Oh no._

"Ranma," Akane whispered.

"Wh-What?" Ranma replied. He looked at her suspiciously.

She smirked. "Would you mind closing your eyes for a second?"

Ranma fumed. "What? You think I would close them because you said so? Have you realized what these wounds were from? By just closing my eyes for moments, you come and stab me _22_ times! How can I trust you?"

Akane had a surprised look, then she smiled.

"Unless..." She leaned close to his face.

He blushed. The red hue made it's way across his face, making him red like his shirt.

"What...?"

Akane leaned closer.

Ranma blushed more intensely. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing, A-A-Akane?"

Akane was now millimeters away from Ranma's lips. He felt her hands go to his chest, and untie his shirt. He gulped and blushed even more, backing away cautiously. His breaths were short and quick, and his rapid heartbeat felt like it was gonna come out of his chest. When he backed to the wall, Akane just came closer, closer, closer, and his shirt fell. Akane just looked at his eyes, then touched his face.

"A-A-Akane, what are you doing?" Ranma stammered.

She did not reply, but she pinned him down and their lips met. Ranma's eyes widened in surprise. They were positioned like that for a while, then Ranma closed his eyes.

He suddenly opened them, remembering what happened on the roof, but it was too late. She grabbed his neck, and held her grip on his throat tightly.

"A...A..." Ranma rasped, and coughed. He couldn't move, because of her weight on him, and her legs pinned his arms down. He winced at the pain from his chest, her weight pressed on the wounds.

"Why..." Ranma coughed out as he closed his eyes and gave way to swaying darkness.


End file.
